una felicidad difícil de encontrar
by Nikodi
Summary: Mikan es una chica que sufrió mucho en el pasado pero cree que la vida es muy sencilla y no volverá a hacerla sufrir, pero la atacan y por culpa de eso desconfiara, sufrirá, sonreirá, se enamorara, se decepcionara y... ¿morirá?, (lo se mal summary, pero por favor léanlo es mi primer fic, comenten sus correcciones y el final lo eligen ustedes).
1. prologo

**NIKODI: Hola minna-san, me presento soy Nikodi una principiante en lo de escribir y eso... por favor comenten sus correcciones para mejorarlo y dejar que la historia sea de su gusto.**

**KAEDE: Hola, me presento soy Kaede la comentarista, una aclaración: la historia esta dividida en fragmentos los cuales encierran a Mikan en una de las penas que tiene que vivir para encontrar cual es su felicidad.**

**NIKODI: Me alegra poder escribir y espero que a ustedes les guste leer mis historias.**

**KAEDE: Gakuen alice ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Nikodi pero la historia si.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Era mas de las 2 de la mañana cuando dos mujeres y un hombre escapaban de unos hombres armados por las calles de un pueblo cercano a Tokio y a una academia de la que los 3 huían hace mas de 3 años, una de las mujeres que no superaba los 23 años tenia una herida en el brazo, el hombre que no superaba los 32 años tenia una herida en la mano y la niña que no superaba los 5 años y eso era mucho no tenia heridas pero estaba muy cansada y no paraba de apretar la mano de la mujer que debía de ser su madre mientras lloraba, pocas horas después le perdieron la pista a sus perseguidores y fueron encontrados al alba por un anciano que se sorprendió al verlos tan heridos por lo que se los llevo a su casa donde los mayores se desmayaron provocando la niña corriera llorando a donde ellos se encontraban y empezara a empujarlos un poco.** (KAEDE: ¡Hola, yo digo las descripciones: la niña tiene el cabello castaño con mechones rubios naturales y esta recogido dentro de una gorra, sus ojos son almendrados y color chocolate ocultos por unas gafas de sol, la mujer tiene el cabello café y ojos ámbar mientras en hombre tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules...el anciano no tiene cabello pero si barba la cual es blanca y sus ojos son café oscuros, eso es todo hasta la próxima)**

-¡Papa, mama¡...¡no me dejen, por favor no me dejen¡

El anciano trato de hablarle pero ella no escuchaba hasta que se desmayo del cansancio de modo que el anciano pudo encargarse de curarlos y al terminar de sacarles las balas a los adultos y desinfectarle los raspones a la pequeña opto por dejarlos descansar en una esa habitación y se traslado a otra de las tantas que habían en la casa a limpiar y todo, aproximadamente a los 2 días los padres despertaron y tratando de no despertar a la niña la cual estaba profundamente dormida, salieron a buscar a su salvador y pocos minutos después lo encontraron, el sonrió y con una voz muy áspera y débil hablo.

- Menos mal se levantaron, me tenían muy preocupado.

Inmediatamente los dos hacen una reverencia a lo que el anciano reacciona y los trata de levantar pero ellos dicen.

- ¡Muchas gracias por sus atenciones¡

Y se levantan.

- No tenían porque hacer eso, vengan los llevare al comedor tienen que estar muriéndose del hambre.

- Gracias.

Se sentaron a comer y un incomodo silencio se adueño del lugar hasta que el anciano lo rompió.

- Soy Hiroshi Sakura, tengo 80 años.

- Soy Izumi Yukihara, tengo 32 años y ella es mi esposa Yuka Yukihara con 23 años.

- Mucho gusto, señor Sakura.

- Perdón por ser tan entrometido pero ¿como se llama la pequeña?

- Mikan, Mikan Yukihara Azumi tiene 5 años.

Al despertarse la niña salio del cuarto y llego al comedor para abrazar a sus padres y escuchar como ellos le relataban al anciano que ellos dos eran maestros de la academia gakuen alice donde habitaban personas con poderes y eran enemigos de los diclonius que son armas humanas y tuvieron a la niña que nació mitad alice y mitad diclonius igual que la madre pero la caza de su casi extinta especie se intensifico y ellos huyeron con la niña que había vivido por 2 años en paz y ahora 3 años después se la pasaban escapando para proteger a la niña que ya era capaz de hacer muchas cosas como tocar el violín, cantar, cocinar, bailar, patinar, y lo mas impresionante es que tenia los conocimientos de los de la preparatoria aunque no lo mostrara y actuara como tonta ya que era una mascara para protegerse, después de la explicación el anciano les ofreció techo y apellido, los adultos se cambiaron el color del pelo con un alice de transformación y trataron de vivir felices con sus nueva familia y de verdad pudieron estar en paz con Mikan y Takeshi otro niño idéntico a Mikan que se tuvo que ir del pueblo, Kaoru Hyuuga se hiso pasar por la tía de Mikan y compartió con ella muchos momentos felices y tristes, pero un día los padres de la chica que cumplía 8 años tuvieron que irse para protegerla y con ellos se llevaron la memoria de la chica.**(KAEDE: Volví, Kaoru es peli azabache y oji carmesí, la memoria que se llevaron solo era lo relacionado con los padres, chao chao)**

- Presta atención Mikan .

- Si, tía Kaoru

Mikan se encontraba frente a un árbol de Sakura con su mejor amiga Hotaru Imai y su tía Kaoru, se le había mentido diciéndole que sus padres desaparecieron en un accidente y ella se lo había creído pero varios de sus conocimientos como el violín, cantar, cocinar, bailar, patinar, los conocimientos de los de la preparatoria y podía manejar sus vectores y alices como una experta aun seguían intactos, la mascota de Mikan aunque sea raro que lo haya domesticado y toda la cosa... era un lobo siberiano negro chiquito como de unos 2 meses pero era muy apegado a Mikan, su nombre era Haru y era el acompañante de Mikan desde que esta en el hospital por problemas del corazón.** (KAEDE: Yo doy las descripciones: Hotaru tiene el pelo azabache y los ojos violeta, Haru tiene los ojos azules y el pelo negro encime y blanco debajo, que monada)**

- _Lloran las rosas_

_el roció ya se ha convertido en lagrimas  
>te me has ido... te he perdido<br>lloran las rosas  
>Llora mi alma .. va gimiendo con las alas recortadas<br>te me has ido.. te he perdido  
>llora mi alma., ahhhh<br>Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón, lagrimas palabra del alma..  
>lagrimas .. mi mudo lenguaje de amor<br>Lloran las rosas  
>porque no puedo estar sin ti<br>lloran celosas  
>de que no quieras ya venir<br>y entre otras cosas ah, ah  
>yo lloro por ti<br>Falta el perfume de tu piel por donde anduve  
>la silueta que veía cuando tu dormías...<br>Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón  
>lagrimas palabra del alma..<br>lagrimas .. mi mudo lenguaje de amor  
><em>

_Lloran las rosas... _**(KAEDE: La canción no nos pertenece)**

- wow cantas hermoso tía, ¿cierto Hotaru?

- Si, Mikan ¿crees que esta bien salir fuera teniendo en cuenta tu salud?

- No te preocupes Hotaru, hoy me siento mucho mejor.

- Mikan canta la canción para tu tía.

- Pero...

- Sin peros señorita.

- Si... _Lloran las rosas_

_el roció ya se ha convertido en lagrimas  
>te me has ido... te he perdido<br>lloran las rosas  
>Llora mi alma .. va gimiendo con las alas recortadas<br>te me has ido.. te he perdido  
>llora mi alma., ahhhh<br>Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón, lagrimas palabra del alma..  
>lagrimas .. mi mudo lenguaje de amor<br>Lloran las rosas  
>porque no puedo estar sin ti<br>lloran celosas  
>de que no quieras ya venir<br>y entre otras cosas ah, ah  
>yo lloro por ti<br>Falta el perfume de tu piel por donde anduve  
>la silueta que veía cuando tu dormías...<br>Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón  
>lagrimas palabra del alma..<br>lagrimas .. mi mudo lenguaje de amor  
><em>

_Lloran las rosas..._

Los aplausos de todos en el hospital que estaban maravillados con su melodiosa voz **(KAEDE: Si, estaba en el patio del hospital y todos estaban esperando a escuchar su melodiosa voz) **lograron sonrojar a la pequeña que agacho la mirada avergonzada y jugueteo con sus dedos.

- Alza la mirada pequeña.

- Si.

A pesar de todo Kaoru era muy estricta con la niña pero se había ablandado últimamente y le daba las clases que el colegio no puede dar pero igualmente su "sobrina" **(K: No son familia de sangre, pero Mikan le dice tía por cariño)** desde el kinder que no podía ir al colegio por su abuelo y ella misma ya que la salud de ambos era terrible, el cumpleaños de la pequeña llego pronto y Kaoru le regalo un diario y algo mas...

- Léelo cuando estés en gakuen alice de nuevo por las razones que sean y prométeme cuidarlo a el.

- Si, lo prometo pero...¿quien es el?

- En el diario aparece.

- Bueno...

- Mikan, protégete con esto... te buscan especialmente a ti.

- Tía ¡eso es...¡

- Si...es una pistola, pero tu sabes usarla bien o ¿me equivoco?

- No toco una desde hace años, no creo ser capaz.

- ¡Te buscan a ti Mikan, eres mas poderosa de lo que pareces...necesitas tener algo con lo que protegerte¡

- Usare una espada, pero no creo poder...

- No tienes que usarla, solo prométeme llevarla contigo todo el tiempo y también unas municiones.

- Lo intentare...

- ¡Prometelo, Yuka e Izumi querrían que tengas algo con que protegerte, por lo que prometelo¡

- L...lo promet...prometo.

Mikan salio del hospital poco después de eso para enterarse que a Hotaru se la llevaron a gakuen alice cosa que la devasto manteniendola llorando todo el tiempo y enfadándose con todos, a los 3 meses mejoro y volvió a ser la misma gracias a Kaoru pero a los pocos meses la AAO los encontró y todos juntos atacaron a su tía que se dedico a proteger a la pequeña Mikan, luego los atacantes se fueron y Mikan se acerco llorando y corriendo al cuerpo moribundo de su protectora.

- ¡Tía¡

- Mikan... protegelo...y protégete...nunca dejes de sonreír...y cuida tus vectores que nadie se entere de su...existencia... ahora...cántame esa canción...

- _Lloran las rosas..._

_el roció ya se ha convertido en lagrimas  
>te me has ido... te he perdido...<br>lloran las rosas...  
>Llora mi alma .. va gimiendo con las alas recortadas<br>te me has ido.. te he perdido  
>llora mi alma... ahhhh...<br>Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón, lagrimas palabra del alma..  
>lagrimas .. mi mudo lenguaje de amor<br>Lloran las rosas...  
>porque no puedo estar sin ti...<br>lloran celosas...  
>de que no quieras ya venir<br>y entre otras cosas ah, ah  
>yo lloro por ti...<br>Falta el perfume de tu piel por donde anduve  
>la silueta que veía cuando tu dormías...<br>Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón  
>lagrimas palabra del alma..<br>lagrimas .. mi mudo lenguaje de amor  
><em>

_Lloran las rosas..._

Al terminar la canción Kaoru ya estaba muerta y Mikan duro llorando su perdida 1 mes, para luego coger sus cosas, el diario de su tía, esconderse el arma en los pantalones y correr seguida de cerca por su fiel lobo hasta llegar a la academia en la que tienen a su mejor y única amiga solo para verla pero le negaban la entrada y ella se negaba a irse por lo que los 2 testarudos se la pasaron peleando hasta que llego un profesor y la reconoció pero decidió ocultar su tristeza y alegría de verla, se acerco al guardia y trato de hacer que este comprendiera, la chica lo reconoció al poco tiempo y sonrió aun mas pero cuando estaban a punto de iniciar conversación una explosión los detiene en seco, provoca que dirijan su mirada al lugar de la explosión y que Mikan se asuste de ver la forma masculina de Kaoru.

* * *

><p><strong>N: ¿Que tal? voy a estar modificando los capítulos poco a poco por lo que les pido paciencia.<strong>

**K: Es una lenta.**

**N: Bueno sin mas interrupciones me despido, Sayonara.**


	2. conociendo a tu protegido Hentaiiiii

**N: Hola amigos.**

**K: Los saludo con la loca de mi compañera, a partir de ahora intervendremos de vez en cuando en la historia, quedan advertidos.**

**N: Sin mas limitaciones continuemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior...<strong>

Al terminar la canción Kaoru ya estaba muerta y Mikan duro llorando su perdida 1 mes, para luego coger sus cosas, el diario de su tía, esconderse el arma en los pantalones y correr seguida de cerca por su fiel lobo hasta llegar a la academia en la que tienen a su mejor y única amiga solo para verla pero le negaban la entrada y ella se negaba a irse por lo que los 2 testarudos se la pasaron peleando hasta que llego un profesor y la reconoció pero decidió ocultar su tristeza y alegría de verla, se acerco al guardia y trato de hacer que este comprendiera, la chica lo reconoció al poco tiempo y sonrió aun mas pero cuando estaban a punto de iniciar conversación una explosión los detiene en seco, provoca que dirijan su mirada al lugar de la explosión y que Mikan se asusto de ver la forma masculina de Kaoru...

* * *

><p>- Vaya... pensé que la información de que se nos iba a escapar un estudiante era falsa pero parece que no es haci.<p>

El chico que tenia una mascara de gato salto de los cimientos de la academia cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la acera pero se levanta inmediatamente y mira con odio al profesor que se encontraba empuñando un látigo **(¿de donde salio el látigo?)**, echa para atrás el brazo y al echarlo para adelante golpea en la mano al chico, algo en el interior de Mikan la impulsa a proteger al chico, por lo que el profesor la empuja levemente y lanza al chico haciendo caso omiso de los grito de la pequeña para luego pisarle la mano de la que empezaba a encenderse una llama, apagandola inmediatamente.

- ¡Maldito gay, suéltame¡

- Natsume-kun ¿que decías?

- Suelta...

El profesor soplo un poco en la oreja de Natsume, este se sonrojo y cayo inconsciente.

- Deberías dejar de hacer eso sensei...

- Narumi L. Anjou **(Recuerden que supuestamente no se conocen)**

**- **Deberías dejar de hacer eso Narumi.

- Deberías agregar el sensei querida, a propósito ¿como te llamas?

- Me llamo Sakura Mikan, tengo 10 años y este de aquí **(Señalando al lobito, no se habrán olvidado de el ¿no?)** es Sakura Haru tiene 2 meses.

- La academia tiene prohibida la entrada a las mascotas y ¿a que vienes a este lugar?

- Vine a visitar a una amiga, pero no me dejan entrar.

- y ¿que te parece inscribirte a la academia?

- mmmmmmmm... bueno.

Narumi levanta a Natsume del suelo y se lo carga en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, entraron a la academia y el mayor deja a los 2 pequeños en un salón.

- Voy a informar de tu ingreso al ESP y a tus tíos.

- Si.

- Si por alguna razón Natsume-kun se despierta y no he regresado aprieta el botón de la pared.

- Si.

Después de darle las ordenes a la pequeña, Narumi se fue a reunir y avisar de la entrada de la castaña con los de arriba, mientras ella acariciaba la cabeza a Haru y le explicaba como era el bosque cuando ella vivía en la academia hacia ya 8 años un suspiro lleno de felicidad se escapo de los labios de ella mientras comentaba, luego saco el diario de Kaoru y lo empezó a leer sorprendiéndose con cada uno de los detalles. **(Les mostraremos algunas de las cosas que habían escritas en el diario)**

_"Hola mi querida Mikan,_

_Se que debes de tener muchas preguntas de lo que a mis secretos respecta, Mi nombre de soltera es Kaoru Igarashi (este es el que conoces) pero mi nombre de casada es Kaoru Hyuuga, estoy casada con Iaoran Hyuuga ambos somos usuarios alices, mi alice como ya sabes es la manipulación de la memoria el cual te deje en un lugar secreto escondido en este diario y mi esposo tiene el alice de fuego, tenemos 2 hijos, el mayor se llama Natsume Hyuuga y la menor se llama Aoi Hyuuga, ambos heredaron el alice de su padre por lo que el mio ahora solo te pertenecerá a ti y si todavía sigo viva en ese momento también me pertenecerá a mi y Natsy heredo la capacidad del mio (agota la vida) mientras Aoi la capacidad en la que no tendrá alice al cumplir __10 años o menos,__ te contare varias cosas para que sepas y entiendas el porque de mis secretos:_

_Conocí__ a tu madre Yuka y a tu padre Izumi hace muchos años cuando ellos eran estudiantes enamorados, yo soy menor 2 años que tu padre y mayor 7 años a tu madre por lo que me costo menos ser amiga de tu madre pero como odiaba a tu padre ser su amiga me costo mas, lo logre y creamos un vinculo muy fuerte, ambos se casaron y se convirtieron en maestros de la academia, te tuvieron y creciste en la academia hasta tus 2 años en los cuales el ESP no se entero de tu existencia (aun no se entera de ella) entonces se fugaron ya que los perseguían o mas precisos te perseguían por tu alto poder (aun te buscan), luego a tus 5 años te borraron toda la memoria de ellos... pero ahora tus dudas se deben a mi y no a ellos por lo que te contare, soy una gran periodista y mi esposo un gran fotógrafo , vivíamos felices hasta que Aoi incendio el pueblo donde vivíamos y en consecuencia se llevaron a mis 2 hijos ocultando a la pequeña Aoi para poder manipular a mi niño, por favor protegelos y cuídalos no importa que y también a ti misma pero no te preocupes no creo que la vida sea peor de lo que ya a sido._

_Con amor Kaoru" _

Mikan estaba a punto de leer la siguiente pagina cuando Haru empezó a gruñir y alguien tiro de una de las coletas que Mikan llevaba hasta tirarla sobre el sofá donde ella empezó a moverse hasta ver quien la había jalado: Natsume el cual trataba de usar su alice y al no lograrlo la agarro con fuerza del cuello y gritaba.

- ¿Quien eres? , ¡responde¡

- Sa...Sakura Mikan.

- ¿Que haces en este lugar?

- Naru-san me trajo, dijo que tenia algo llamado "alice" **(K: Mentirosa)**

- ¿No sabes cual es?

- No, hasta hoy me entero de que existen.**(K: Mentirosa)**

- Bueno *volteándose y bajándose* mejor te vas antes de estar metida en esto.

- ¿Por que?

En ese instante la ventana se rompe y entra un chico peli rubio que casi inmediatamente abraza a Haru.

- Hey Natsume, ¿quien es ella?

- Tardaste siglos Ruka, una tal Sakura Mikan.

- ¡Deja a Haru¡

- ¿Haru?

- El lobo.

- Ok.

- *Ignorando la conversación anterior* Vamos Ruka.

- Si.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse llega Narumi **(N: Que mala suerte la de los chicos) **pero estos no le prestan atención y cuando estaban a punto de saltar por la ventana Natsume se voltea y dice.

- Hasta luego Polka-dots.

- *Sonrojada* ¡HENTAIIIIIII¡

Pero estos dos ya se habían ido, Haru se pone la lamer la pierna de Mikan consolándola y Narumi saca un uniforme y sonríe. **(K: El mismo del anime)**

- Estas dentro.

- Wiiiiii. **(N: Bipolar)**

- Vamos pontelo y empiezas a estudiar.

- ¿No pusieron problema por Haru?

- No mucho, pero tendrá que quedarse en el bosque.

- ¿Puede ir a clases con migo? **K: No**

- *Ignorándola* Por su puesto. **K: No me ignores**

- n.n Me voy a cambiar.

Mikan entro en el probador y se quito la ropa, al encontrarse en ropa interior cogió una cantidad de cosas de la maleta y al armarlo tenia una especie de liga amarrada al muslo con un bolsillo grande donde metió la pistola y las municiones, luego cogió 2 espadas **(K:¡¿De donde salieron las espadas?¡0.o) **y las paso en forma de x por la ropa interior que cubría sus pechos, se puso la camisa blanca y confirmo que las espadas no se notaran para luego ponerse la falda y confirmar que no se notara el estuche de la pistola, se puso el buso y la corbata, luego las medias y las botas, se mejoro las 2 colitas y salio del probador.

- Se te ve encantador, Mikan-chan.

- Gracias, Narumi-sensei.

- Vamos a tu salón.

- Si, vamos Haru.

El lobo pidió ser alzado y Mikan lo puso en sus brazos, y se dirigió con Narumi al salón 5-b donde Narumi le dijo que esperara la señal de entrada, mientras esperaba bebió de su medicina y se preparo mentalmente para todo.

- Cálmense queridos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante pero deben tener cuidado con ella.

- ¿Porque debemos tener cuidado con ella?

- Por que acaba de salir del hospital y aun tiene una salud muy frágil... pasa querida.

Todos los estudiantes menos 4** (K: Natsume,Luna,Ruka y Hotaru)** miraban expectantes a la puerta pero esta no se abrió hasta pasados 5 minutos dejando entrar a un niña con aspecto frágil y con un lobo en sus brazos lo que les parecía muy tierno, ella se inclina un poco y habla.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Mikan, mucho gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>N: ¿Les gusto?<strong>

**K: A mi me ignoraron.**

**N: Comenten porfiss, Sayonara.**


	3. Un año en la academia

**N: Hola a todos, me demore y me disculpo.**

**K: ¿No te parece mejor escribir mas rápido en vez de disculparte?**

**N: Tonta, lean por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior...<strong>

- Por que acaba de salir del hospital y aun tiene una salud muy frágil... pasa querida.

Todos los estudiantes menos 4** (K: Natsume,Luna,Ruka y Hotaru)** miraban expectantes a la puerta pero esta no se abrió hasta pasados 5 minutos dejando entrar a un niña con aspecto frágil y con un lobo en sus brazos lo que les parecía muy tierno, ella se inclina un poco y habla.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Mikan, mucho gusto.

* * *

><p>No solo su aspecto sino que también su voz era frágil, y viéndolo de esa perspectiva el lobo mas podría ser su guardián en vez de su compañero pero eso era lo que menos importa, lo que importa es que a penas Hotaru escucho el nombre de la nueva estudiante levanto el rostro temiendo ver a su amiga que a pesar de tener un aspecto débil en realidad es muy fuerte y talentosa, se para y camina en dirección a Mikan una vez frente a ella levanta un poco el brazo y le pega una cachetada, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo ya que Hotaru Imai jamas ensuciaría sus manos en alguien, luego se sentó de nuevo y Narumi actuando como si nada empezó a hablar.<p>

- Bueno queridos, lo siguiente son las preguntas.

Inmediatamente todos alzaron la mano.

- Linchou

- Mi nombre es Yuu Tobita pero todos me llaman Linchou, ¿cual es tu alice?

Al hacer la pregunta todos prestaron atención.

- Es un secreto.

- Kaede.** (N: ¿Que hace Kaede en ese lugar?)**

**K:** **Soy Kaede Hiraga pero todos me llaman Kaede, ¿cual es tu clasificación de estrella?**

- Aun no me la dan.

- Sumire.

- Soy Shouda Sumire, ¿cual es tu clase de alice? **(N: La descripción de Kaede esta en mi perfil, Sumire tiene el cabello verde oscuro y los ojos del mismo color)**

- Especial.

- Jajajaja, la clase de los idiotas.

- Bueno cállate Sumire, Mikan-chan siéntate en la ultima fila entre los 2 chicos.

Cuando Mikan y Haru se sentaron y Mikan se presento,Narumi se va y al instante Sumire y Luna se levantan .

- Solo nosotras 2 nos podemos sentar en ese lugar ya que somos la presidenta y vice-presidenta de Natsume-Ruka club de fans.

- Pero Narumi-sensei me dio este lugar.

- Sin peros, vete.

- No.

- Hmp, Sakura te quitas a las buenas o a las malas.

- No me quitare.

- Como quieras, ¡Mochiage¡

En eso un chico con la cabeza rapada y ojos azules oscuros se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos.

- ¿Si?

- Usa tu alice en ella.

- Hn.

A pesar de actuar ignorante el chico elevo a Mikan provocando que se golpeara gravemente la cabeza, al notar las lagrimas de Mikan la peli negra que la había golpeado anteriormente se levanto echa una furia y golpeo con una de sus armas a los tres personajes que molestaban a su amiga, pero al estar tan brava no pensó en sus actos y al golpear a Mochiage este dejo de usar su alice provocando que Mikan cayera al suelo y unas punzadas de dolor recorrieran todo su cuerpo mientras inútilmente intentaba pararse, Hotaru no se percato de eso.

- La única que puede lastimar a esta baka soy yo, no le vuelvan a poner un dedo encima.

Luego al voltearse observo aterrada a su amiga y llamo a uno de sus inventos y con ellos salio corriendo en busca de su hermano, al encontrarlo fueron al hospital y Subaru la empezó a revisar.

- Solo estabas un poco aturdida.

- Gracias, Subaru.

- Mikan...

- ¿Dime?

- Ten, anulara tu enfermedad por unos 7 años.

En la mano de Mikan se encontraba una pequeña pastilla y un vaso de agua, se tomo la pasta y se recostó.

- En esos 7 años prometo encontrar la cura.

- Sayonara Subaru, voy a clase.

- Si, cuídate y vuelve a tus 17 años no lo olvides.

Mikan salio corriendo pero al llegar al salón no encontró a Haru por lo que salio corriendo una vez mas siguiendo la presencia de su pequeño lobo sin prestar atención del dolor en el pecho ni a las llamadas del profesor, ahora nada importaba para ella, solo su preciado Haru **(N: Se la regalo una amiga en el hospital días antes de morir)** y al cansarse la presencia de su pequeño estaba detrás de un árbol de Sakura pero al acercarse las 2 personas que estaban sentadas al pie del árbol se pararon y uno de ellos al que reconoció como Natsume la tomo del cuello y la estrello contra el árbol mientras Ruka trataba de calmarlo.

- ¿Como encontraste este lugar? ¿eres otra estúpida fan?

- Lo...lo encontré siguiendo la presencia de Haru, y... no soy una fan... ni siquiera se que te ven...

Al decir eso Natsume la bajo y se subió al árbol junto con Ruka que no tenia al conejo de siempre mientras Mikan se agacho y susurro algo inaudible para los chicos y el conejo junto a Haru salieron corriendo y tumbaron a Mikan sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- ¡Haru, Usagi, ¿como has estado Usagi?, ¿porque te fuiste Haru?¡

Ruka se bajo sorprendido y le pregunto.

- ¿Como conoces su nombre?

- Es mi amigo, nos conocimos hace 9 años.

- Peo si llegaste hoy a la academia.

- Puede que eso no sea cierto, apúrense que no creo que Jinno tenga paciencia con estos años por lo que adiós.

Dicho esto salio corriendo con Haru pisandole los talones y llego a la clase donde su profesor le puso un ejercicio que ni siquiera Natsume entendía y ella lo hiso como si nada por lo que se gano una posición de estrella especial, en la clase de alice se llevaba bien con todos y se encariño mucho con Tsubasa Andou su senpai, la medicina de Subaru era muy efectiva y en pocos días ella se sentía como nueva y era demasiado infantil por lo que tardo mucho en ganar la confianza de Youichi Hijiri pero al arriesgar su vida por salvarlo lo logro, Haru cuidaba la casa de los padres de Mikan la cual se encuentra ubicada en el bosque sur y era muy amiga de Oso, después de un año sin darse cuenta enamoro a Natsume y Natsume la enamoro a ella, la relación de la chica con la mayoría mejoro mientras que Natsume decidía confesarle sus sentimientos y un día en el árbol de Sakura el chico se armo de valor y se acerco a ella para robarle su primer beso cosa que consiguió con esfuerzo.

- Natsume...¿porque hiciste eso?

- Me gustas Polka.

No recibió respuesta por lo que la beso de nuevo y dijo.

- ¿No te parezco atractivo?

Este lado tierno de Natsume solo era conocido por Mikan y ya no le apenaba mostrárselo a la chica que lo saco de la oscuridad y le enseño a amar.

- Si me pareces atractivo y... también me gustas Natsume.

Estaba sonrojada pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no trato de apartar a Natsume cuando este la beso sino que al contrario se puso en puntillas y enredo sus manos en el cabello de su enamorado mientras pasaba ese dulce, inocente y tierno beso que demostraba el amor que sentían los dos y al cabo de 2 minutos la necesidad de aire se hiso presente por lo que se separaron despacio y Mikan sonrió mas roja que un tomate mientras Natsume tenia una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo.

- Te amo mas que nada Natsume Hyuuga, y te vez muy lindo sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

Mikan sonrió para después sacar la lengua y abrasar al pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>N: ¡Que tiernos¡<strong>

**K: Yo aparecí en la historia**

**N: Pero solo un poco**

**K: Pero aparecí, cambiando el tema por favor comenten.**

**N: Sayonara minna-san**


	4. Traición,Aoi y un secreto

**N: Hola minna-san**

**K: Hola, pasen y lean.**

**N: Comenten.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior...<strong>

Estaba sonrojada pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no trato de apartar a Natsume cuando este la beso sino que al contrario se puso en puntillas y enredo sus manos en el cabello de su enamorado mientras pasaba ese dulce, inocente y tierno beso que demostraba el amor que sentían los dos y al cabo de 2 minutos la necesidad de aire se hiso presente por lo que se separaron despacio y Mikan sonrió mas roja que un tomate mientras Natsume tenia una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo.

- Te amo mas que nada Natsume Hyuuga, y te vez muy lindo sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

Mikan sonrió para después sacar la lengua y abrasar al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>La relación de Mikan con Natsume era un hit en la academia y era constantemente criticada por las chicas pero la parejita no prestaba atención, Youichi estaba contento de que sus "hermanos" como el los llamaba estuvieran juntos, Sumire (actual amiga de Mikan) estaba saliendo con Koko (desde el principio amigo de Mikan) , Anna (desde el principio amigo de Mikan) estaba saliendo con Linchou (desde el principio amigo de Mikan) y Nonoko (desde el principio amigo de Mikan) estaba saliendo con Mochiage (actual amigo de Mikan) <strong>(K: ¿Porque yo no tengo novio? N: Calla)<strong>, en total habían varias parejas formadas pero ese no es el tema, Mikan era un poquito celosa pero amaba demasiado a Natsume y no quería que este se cansara de ella por lo que no los demostraba pero Natsume tampoco lo hacia en ninguna ocasión, por parte de Mikan ella hiso una promesa con Natsume de nunca se iban a traicionar y paso un año cumpliendo ese trato pero un día justamente antes de su aniversario Mikan vio a Natsume besándose con Luna, luego se separaron y volvieron a besarse, las lagrimas y el dolor nublaban su vista pero logro advertir cuando Natsume se iba para salir corriendo a su casa en el bosque y no salio de su habitación ni para ir a clases, ni para comer, ni para jugar e ir a ciudad central como había planeado con sus amigos y al final esto preocupo a Natsume que fue a verla **(N: Tenia las llaves de la casa K: Parecen casados) **golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Mikan pero no recibió una respuesta por lo que se permitió entrar y al hacerlo vio que todo estaba tirado en el suelo pero no encontraba a su amada y la vio en un rincón abrazando una almohada, tenia el uniforme roto, estaba despeinada, tenia sus armas a la vista cosa que asusto a Natsume y estaba llorando en silencio pero pronto sintió la presencia del intruso y levanto el rostro, abrió los ojos al verlo a el, se levanto y le empezó a gritar mientras le tiraba todo lo que encontraba.

- ¡Largo¡...¡Vete¡...¡No te me acerques estúpido¡

- ¿Que te pasa Polka?...¿Porque estas haci?

- ¡Cállate traidor¡

- ¿Traidor? al menos dime de que me acusas.

- ¡Ni que no lo supieras, ¿te lo recuerdo?, te estabas besando con Luna¡

- Déjame explicártelo.

- ¡Cállate idiota¡

- ¡Hicimos un trato, si la besaba dejaría de molestarte¡

Mikan abrió los ojos sorprendida y Natsume la abrazo aprovechándose de eso, ella empezó a llorar mientras le pegaba tal cual niña de 5 años mientras el trataba de calmarla acariciándole la cabeza.

- Baka, no tenias que hacer eso.

- Lo siento.

- Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

- Lo prometo. **(N: Mas te vale que lo cumplas mujeriego. K: Tu estas escribiendo Nikodi. N:*ruborizada* Cállate)**

Ya estaban a finales del año y faltaban pocas semanas para navidad por lo que Mikan estaba alegre ya que seria la primera navidad con Natsume o mejor dicho siendo novia de el, poco sabia ella de los planes de su tío Kazumi y su tía Hii-sama que la llamaron 1 día antes de nochebuena.

- ¿Me llamaban?

- Si, querida necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Queremos que salgas al mundo exterior e ingreses a la academia ángel.

- Con una condición.

- ¿A pesar de que es por tu bien?

- Si.

- ¿Cual es?

- Liberen a Aoi Hyuuga, entréguenmela y no permitan que Kounji-san la atrape.

- Esta bien, a propósito Reí llego anoche y el va a supervisar que salgas con éxito.

- ¿Onii-chan?

- Si, esta noche a las 9 en el bosque norte.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Si, Mikan no kimi sígueme al Hanahime-den.

- Si, hasta luego Tio Kazumi.

- *susurrando*Cuídate Mikan.

Mikan y Hii-sama llegaron al Hanahime-den en completo silencio y fueron recibidos por una de las chicas.

- Bienvenida Himemiya-sama...Mikan no kimi-sama .

- Hola Nadeshiko.

Hii-sama se llevo a Mikan hasta un sótano oscuro y tenebroso en el cual había una niña inconsciente dentro de una celda, pero lo mas espantoso era que esa pequeña era la viva imagen de la tía de Mikan mas joven, la joven peli castaña salio corriendo en dirección a la niña y la levanto del suelo, la puso en su espalda como si le estuviera haciendo caballito y se despidió de Hii-sama, al llegar a su casa recostó a la pequeña en una tina y la lavo con cuidado de no lastimarla, al terminar la seco con cuidado para disponerse ponerle una ropa interior y una de sus pijamas y acomodarla en una de las habitaciones, para luego encargarle a Haru la salud de la chica e irse a clase a comentarle a sus amigos de su "huida" pero al llegar escucho algo terrible.** (N: Para que sepan de quien es la voz a parir de ahora voy a poner la primera letra, F es fan y el numero)**

L: Sakura es una estúpida.

H: Mikan es una idiota, pensar que la he tenido que soportar todos estos años ya que solo sirve para probar mis inventos.

R: Imai, ¿Que dices?

F1: Pobre ilusa

F2: Ojala se muera.

F3: No vale la pena.

F4: Es una inmadura

F5: Es insoportable

F6: Es...

S: Cállate, Mikan es muy especial.

R: Así es.

N: No mancillen el nombre de Polka.

K: Ella es alguien bueno

**K: Mikan no kimi jamás piensa en si mis...**

En eso entra Mikan que solo se sienta en su puesto, saca un celular y empieza a escribir, en pocos minutos suena el celular de los que la protegieron y Mikan guarda el celular, el mensaje para todos era el mismo.

_Hoy dentro de 1 hora en la sala especial sin falta un secreto revelare, te espero pero no traigas a nadie._

_Mikan._

Mikan se levanto y se fue a su casa, ese día no asistiría a clase para verle la cara a esos traidores, al llegar al bosque se dirigió al norte y hablo con Oso el cual acepto el trato gustoso y se fue con ella al sur donde Mikan empaco algunas de sus ropas, un celular nuevo abandonando el que usaba en la academia, un reloj muy bonito (regalo por parte de Hotaru), dinero para el exterior y un anillo con una cadena ambos de oro con una imagen de Sakuras (regalo por parte de Natsume), aun quedaba un espacio muy grande en el cual iba a ir Oso, Mikan salio de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Aoi, la niña estaba despertando.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Me llamo Mikan, soy amiga de tu madre.

- ¿Mama?

- Si.

- ¿Donde esta?

- Lo siento, esta muerta.

- No.

- Pero puedes estar con tu padre y tu hermano.

- Onii-chan.

- Lo traeré mañana, ahora vamos a comer.

- Si.

Después de comer ambas empezaron a jugar hasta que pasaron 50 minutos y Mikan tenia que partir.

- Luego vuelvo Aoi, Haru cuídala.

- Adiós Mikan-nee.

Al llegar a la sala especial Mikan espero a que todos llegaran y se callaran para hablar.

- Hoy escapare de la academia por lo que me despido.

* * *

><p><strong>N: No me maten por no haber actualizado antes.<strong>

**K: Sayonara.**


	5. la huida,reencuentro con aoi

**N: Hola de nuevo.**

**K: Sigan y lean.**

* * *

><p>Mikan se fue antes de que alguien pregunte algo pero le susurro algo a Natsume y desapareció, al llegar a la casa le explico la situación a Aoi y se quedaron hablando hasta la noche y ella guardo a Oso y se despidió.<p>

- Cántame.

- Solo un poco.

- Ok.

-_Totemo ureshi kattayo _

_kimi ga warai kaketeta _  
><em>subete wo tokasuhohoemide <em>

_haru wa mada tookute _  
><em>tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte <em>  
><em>mebuku toki wo matte tanda <em>

_tato eba kurushii kyou datoshitemo _  
><em>kinou no kizu wo nakushitemo itemo <em>  
><em>shinjitai kokoro nadaite yukeruto <em>

_umarekawaru koto wa dekinaeyo _  
><em>dakedo kabatte wa yakeru kara <em>  
><em>let's stay together <em>  
><em>itsumo<em>

Mikan beso en la frente a la pequeña y salio corriendo en dirección al bosque norte donde se tiro al suelo para llorar y el pequeño oso de felpa le acariciaba la cabeza dándole apoyo.

- Mrs. bear, ¿porque me _duele tanto_ querer irme de acá?

De algún modo el oso le dio a entender a la niña que no lo sabia, mientras ella abrazaba al personaje que acababa de llegar.

- Nunca imagine que la barrera de Hii-sama tuviera un lugar débil por el cual salir sin ser detectados por Kounji-san.

- Te extrañare Mi-chan.

- Yo también... adiós onii-chan

Susurraba mientras corría, observo desde lejos el metro y decidió descansar un poco en una banca del parque ya que llevaba mas de hora y media corriendo sin detenerse y eso cansa mas de lo que parece, se sentó y lanzo un largo suspiro mientras descansaba.

- Dejaste escapar un poco de felicidad en ese suspiro ¿sabes?

Mikan alzo la vista y vio a un chico con ojos color zafiro profundo, pelo color negro profundo, tez blanca y una sonrisa, por parte del chico se sonrojo levemente al hablarle a una chica bajita, tez extremadamente blanca, pelo color castaño claro y ojos color chocolate suave, muy bonita.

- Gracias por decírmelo.- le otorga una bella sonrisa causando que el chico se sonrojara, luego de hablar un poco se hacen amigos.

- Mi nombre es Okamura Satoshi, 13 años.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Yumiko, 12 años.

- Mucho gusto.- dijeron al unisono

- Adiós Okamura-kun, muchas gracias.

- ¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa, Yumiko?

- Si, con gusto acepto la invitación.

Mikan le fue indicando a Satoshi donde quedaba la casa, cuando llegaron se despidieron y Mikan tomo aire y golpeo levemente la puerta, que fue abierta por un anciano poco tiempo después.

- Abuelo...

- ¿Mikan?

La nombrada asintió levemente

- ¿Escapaste de la academia?

Esta volvió a asentir, el abuelo sabia de los Alices, ya que Narumi se lo había explicado el anciano abrazo a Mikan y la condujo a su habitación.

-Descansa, mañana hablamos.

- Si, abuelo.

Ella transformo la habitación, paredes moradas y techo blanco con pétalos de sakura, una cama individual con sabanas blancas y moradas, un piano, una guitarra, el baño como el de Gakuen alice, mesitas de noche, un estante para sus muñecos, un violín, un micrófono y un portátil, ya satisfecha con su cuarto se acostó a dormir.** (K: Lo mas probable es que a partir de ahora desaparezca el punto de vista normal)**

**MIKAN**

Soñé con mis anteriores amigos, juro que de todas menos una me lo esperaba pero ¿Hotaru tanto me odiaba? sinceramente no lo se pero me duele con solo pensar que todo lo que hicimos era falso, me alegro de haber conocido a Okamura-kun y espero ser amiga de el, me levante muy temprano a las 4 en punto siendo sinceros pero eso era lo de menos, me bañe, vestí y desempaque mis cosas sacando a Oso que inmediatamente se puso a barrer y limpiar de la casa mientras yo ubicaba todo y partía a la cocina a preparar un desayuno decente, en eso llego mi abuelo y se sorprendió al verme...¿su enfermedad afectara la memoria? espero que no.

- Buenos días abuelo, siéntate ya sirvo nuestro desayuno.

- ¿Mikan?

- Si, escape ayer de la academia, ¿olvidaste lo que te dije anoche?

- No pero...¿recibiste mi carta?

- ¿Que carta?

- Ninguna, no te preocupes.

Desayunamos en silencio hasta que el timbre de la casa, me levante, abrí la puerta y vi a... Okamura-kun sonriendo, lo salude y le deje pasar, anoche no me fije bien pero ahora que lo veo bien es muy guapo y tiene 3 vectores en la espalda... un momento ¿el también tiene esa deformación?, creo que el se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba porque me cogió y me arrastro fuera de la casa, estaba asustada.

- ¿Como las viste?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Mis vectores.

- Yo también tengo.

- Eso no explica nada.

- Solo note que el aire a tu alrededor se acoplaba a una forma de brazos en tu espalda.

- Entiendo, lamento esto.

- No te preocupes Okamura-kun

Entramos juntos a casa y oso trajo un te para que los 3 charláramos tranquilamente y me entere de cosas fundamentales: Okamura- kun es un multimillonario que me llevara a la academia ángel, iré dentro de un mes.

**NATSUME**

Una vez Polka informo sobre su escape todos nos sorprendimos mucho pero ella partió antes de dejarnos preguntar pero me alcanzo a susurrar algo.

_- "Ven mañana a mi casa, te tengo una sorpresa"_

A pesar de todo al día siguiente fui a la casa de ella y todo con lo que me encontré fue con una niña que aparentaba 10 años cocinando.

- Tu debes ser Natsume-nii, me llamo Aoi Hyuuga.

Aoi es mi hermana, te lo agradezco Baka me has salvado la vida pero creo que mejor la mando fuera de la academia ya que no quiero que nada malo le pase.

* * *

><p><strong>N:( en una esquina pelando patatas aun con su aura depresiva)Gracias por leer, se que tengo errores discúlpenme por eso, por favor comenten.<strong>

**K: ¡Trabaja que este quedo corto¡... gracias a todos, hasta la próxima.**


	6. la muerte del abuelo,mi nuevo colegio

**N: Hola de nuevo,**

**S: Hola chicas, ¿como les va?**

**N Y K: Bien, gracias...un momento, ¡¿Satoshi-kun?¡**

**S: (CON UNA GÓTICA ESTILO ANIME EN LA FRENTE) S-Si.**

**N Y K: (CON ESTRELLAS EN LOS OJOS ABRAZÁNDOLO)**

**K Y S: Gakuen Alice no le Pertenece a Nikodi-san**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

- Tu debes ser Natsume-nii, me llamo Aoi Hyuuga.

Aoi es mi hermana, te lo agradezco Baka me has salvado la vida pero creo que mejor la mando fuera de la academia ya que no quiero que nada malo le pase.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN<strong>

Mi relación con Okamura-kun mejoro en poco tiempo y ya sentí que el era mi hermano, empezamos a llamaros por nuestros nombres y a ser cariñosos como hermanos pero en mi cumpleaños me despertaron gritando.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MIKAN¡.

**- **Gracias Satoshi, abuelo.

Satoshi me llevo a varios lugares y la pasamos bien, sin enterarnos de lo que en mi casa sucedía, cuando llegamos a mi casa la puerta estaba abierta lo cual me alerto y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa con Satoshi detrás mio, al entrar llame a mi abuelo y lo encontré tirado en la cocina con un cuchillo en el estomago, se desangraba y en ese momento el desorden de la casa no me importaba, me dirigí hacia el cuerpo de mi abuelo.

- ¿A-Abuelo?

No me respondía por lo que me agache y lo moví un poco, me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo.

- Mikan... te quiero.

Satoshi se me acerco y con cuidado le quito el cuchillo del estomago de mi pobre abuelo, este atino a mostrar caras de dolor y le dijo.

- Sa Satoshi, cuida ... a mi niña.

Su mano callo sobre mi pierna y yo llore y corrí a mi cuarto donde lo encontré todo tirado y a oso amarrado, lo desamarre y llore un poco, que llorona me he vuelto, oso me escribió algo _(Ahora los osos escriben)_ lo cual al leerlo me asusto.

- Venían a por ti.

Lo abrace mas fuerte y el me acaricio, Satoshi entro y me susurro: _"empaca tus cosas y vamonos"_ obedecí ya que el me iba a cuidar lo se, al empezar a empacar veo una carta, la abrí y leí, la tire y llore, Satoshi llego corriendo y leyó en voz alta.

- _"ESPERAMOS QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO SU REGALO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS._

_ATT: AAO"_

Me abrazo y me metió a su coche

- Nos iremos a otra ciudad, no te preocupes yo te protegeré.

- Si.

Y me quede dormida abrazando a oso.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME...<strong>

Aoi se fue al exterior donde estará a salvo al igual que Polka, me prometió volver en poco tiempo, al llegar a clase veo que Imai se ve abatida al preguntarle que le pasaba me respondió tiesa.

- Mikan escapo... el abuelo de Mikan va a morir por culpa de su enfermedad...y... la AAO la busca, lamento decir eso de ella, en realidad la adoraba.

Las 3 noticias me dieron mal, sabia que Polka había escapado pero no las otras dos ¿ella lo sabría? tampoco lo se solo espero que se encuentre a salvo y sana, los días que pasaban en la academia se habían vuelto sombríos y fríos y a pesar de que al principio parecían aliviados del escape de Polka ya no se veía ese alivio, hoy es su cumpleaños pero ¿porque siento este mal presentimiento si me ha mandado cartas y decían que ella estaba bien?, ¿me habrá mentido? mis días sin ella ya no eran igual y me dolían mucho, creo que ahora soy mas frió que antes espero equivocarme pero un mundo sin luz me traga.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN<strong>

Soñé con mis padres y sus entrenamientos pero como siempre no tenían rostro, desperté en una habitación extraña con lagrimas en el rostro pero ¿porque las lagrimas? en poco tiempo recordé todo y me tire a llorar, por mi culpa mi abuelo murió, por mi culpa soy un monstruo, oso, ¿donde esta? me pare a buscarlo y al encontrarlo llore con el abrazado.

- Soy un monstruo, oso.

- No lo eres.

Al levantar el rosto lo vi sonriéndome, si me lo decían de ese modo hasta yo me lo creería.

- Tu abuelo no querría que te culparas de su muerte, sonríe no importa que.

- Si.

Me seque las lagrimas y sonreí por mi abuelo, no permitiré que la tristeza me abrume y el se sienta mal, abuelo mírame con mis padres, seré su orgullo.

- Vamos a desayunar, la academia empieza hoy.

- ¿Hoy?

- Si, cámbiate y vamonos a desayunar.

- ¡Si¡

Entre a mi habitación y busque por todas partes hasta dar con el uniforme, me bañe y me puse la pistola y las espadas ya que tengo la sospecha de que las necesitare algún día y me puse el uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con bordes cafés que tapaba exitosamente las espadas, una falda con el mismo diseño y tapaba la pistola, un chaleco café y una corbata amarilla, unas medias grises y zapatos cafés (K: Uniforme del anime Shuffle ) me solté el pelo, me puse un listón rojo y baje corriendo las escaleras con oso sobre mi cabeza.

- ¡A comer¡

- Si, si.

Luego de comer Satoshi me explico que la academia era un internado y que la gente tenia que llevar armas por protección, me lanzo una pistola, una pistolera y municiones.

- Son para protegerte, el chaleco es anti-balas y cambia tu exterior para que la AAO no te descubra.

- Ok.

Me puse la pistolera en el otro muslo y pensé como me vería mejor, al final se cambio el cabello a uno color rosado oscuro y los ojos de un color morado claro, tenia un aspecto inocente y bonito.

- Vamos, Satoshi.

- Si.

Al llegar conocí a la maestra a cargo de mi clase y me llevo a presentarme frente a todos.

- Mi nombre es Yukihara Mikan, tengo 13 años y mi alice es la anulación.

Espero que ellos no actúen como actuaron los de Gakuen alice cuando se enteraron...con miedo y asco.

* * *

><p><strong>N: ¿Que les parece si hago una tragedia con muertes?<strong>

**K: Ni se te ocurra**

**N: ¿Que pareja hago, Natsume x Mikan o Satoshi x Mikan o tal vez otro x Mikan ? comenten sus respuestas.**

**K:(LE PEGA) Perdón por la demora, la tonta se había quedado sin inspiración para la historia.**

**N: (LLORANDO EN UN RINCÓN MIENTRAS HACE LA COMIDA) ¡Kaede mala... no quiero cocinar¡... perdón por el numerito y gracias por sus comentarios me alegraron, Sayonara, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Secuestro, ¿que me paso?

**N: Hola de nuevo, rompí un récord, subí dos capítulos en un día. :D**

**K: Hola a todos, Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Nikodi**

**N: Pero la historia si.**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

- Mi nombre es Yukihara Mikan, tengo 13 años y mi alice es la anulación.

Espero que ellos no actúen como actuaron los de Gakuen alice cuando se enteraron...con miedo y asco.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN<strong>

Estaba muy asustada ya que los recuerdos de mis amigos en el G.A. **(GAKUEN ALICE)** me atormentaron de repente anoche por lo que en el momento que Mao-sensei me presento me puse muy rígida y susurre de forma casi inaudible.

- Me llamo Mikan Yukihara, tengo 13 años, mi alice es la anulación.

Esta escuela era muy distinta a la anterior hasta en este termino, en mi anterior escuela me trataron mal al enterarse de mi alice, mientras en este lugar me elogian por el, las clases son distintas pero gracias a lo que mis padres me enseñaron de pequeña soy capaz de entenderlas, no tarde en alejar mi atención de las clases y ponerla sobre mis dolorosos recuerdos, pero unas voces interrumpieron mis recuerdos.

- etto... ¿Yukihara-san?

- ¿dime?

- Me llamo Neri Inoue, tengo 13 años y mi alice es el viento.

- Me llamo Sage Inoue, tengo 13 años, mi alice es el agua y soy la hermana gemela de Neri.

- Me llamo Mikio Yagami, tengo 13 años, mi alice es el cambio de edad y soy el amigo de la infancia de estas dos.

- Mucho gusto, ¿me necesitan para alguna cosa?

- mmm... si, ¿quisieras ser nuestra amiga?

- Bueno.

Neri-san es peli naranja, su pelo es corto y sus ojos son azules, es de tez blanca y muy traviesa, Sage-san es peli blanca, pelo largo y sus ojos son dorados, es de tez blanca y es medio traviesa, medio seria y por ultimo Mikio-kun es peli castaño, ojos grises, tez blanca y es un loco, desde ese día esos tres chicos se convirtieron en mis amigos casi hermanos.

- Miki...

- ¿De que hablan, chicos?

- Miki... ese es tu nombre.

- Ok.

Paso un año en la academia ángel y yo estaba muy alegre ya que mis amigos me apoyaban y eran sinceros conmigo pero un día vi que Satoshi estaba muy triste y deprimido por lo que me preocupe.

- ¿Que te pasa, Satoshi?

- Me tengo que ir a otro país por asuntos familiares y no puedo llevarte conmigo.

- No te preocupes, hablaremos por celular.

- Bueno.

- Adiós.

- Hasta luego.

A pesar de decir eso yo estaba realmente triste, Satoshi se fue en la limusina y cuando estaba fuera de su campo de visión me tire al suelo y llore en silencio siendo consolada por mis amigos, yo hablaba diariamente con Satoshi durante 6 meses pero desde hay no volvimos a comunicarnos, la primera semana no me preocupe pero ya habían pasado 2 mes sin comunicación y me empezaba a inquietar, por culpa de eso me distancie un poco de mis amigos y me sentía mal, un día encontré una carta en mi dormitorio y me coloque mis armas.

_"Si quieres salvar al joven Satoshi vaya a la puerta principal a las 12:30 a.m. con su verdadero look_  
><em>Con amor AAO"<em>

No pudo evitar preocuparme intensamente por Satoshi, pero no sabia que hacer por lo que fui corriendo a buscar a Oso para que este me de un consejo, gran dolor y preocupación me dio al llegar y ver todas las cosas de oso destruidas y no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, busque a mis amigos y tampoco los encontré, le pregunte a todos y nadie había visto a ninguno de los 4 por lo que me rendí y me fui a dormir, a las 12:29 a.m. me encontraba caminando a la puerta principal de la academia, iba vestida con una musculosa roja con rayas negras, una falda a 10 dedos de la rodilla color roja a cuadros, una chaqueta blanca, medias blancas sobre las rodillas y zapatos negros, tenia recogido el pelo castaño en una cola alta y atado con un moño blanco.

Cuando llegue mis ojos color chocolate vieron a 2 sujetos con traje negro, los cuales solo me miraron con una sonrisa.

- Soy Reo Mouri, y el es Satou, somos de la AAO.

- Soy...

- Cállate, ya sabemos quien eres por lo que entra al carro si quieres salvar la vida de tu amigo.

No respondí, solo entre al auto y guarde silencio, **(K: Pero a pesar de todo Satoshi no estaba en las garras de la AAO sino que estaba libre y no se había podido comunicar con ella por culpa de la perdida de su celular, pero esto era desconocido para Mikan, al llegar vio algo que la dejo horrorizada)**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(KAEDE: La tensión nunca falta, NIKODI: Si)**

Atados estaban Neri-san, Sage-san, Mikio-kun y Oso inconscientes los 4, tal espectáculo me asusto mucho a tal punto de caerme y llorar un poco para luego ser levantada de manera brusca por Satou.

- Mira bien lo que les paso por negarse a venir con nosotros, agradece que fuimos amables al traerte despierta.

- Satou no la molestes, sabes perfectamente lo que tenemos prohibido.

- Si,si.

En eso un hombre de avanzada edad con el pelo gris y ojos azul oscuro casi negro entra y los regaña, luego me regala una retorcida sonrisa.

- Llévenla a ''ese'' lugar, entre mas rápido mejor.

- Si, señor.

- Querida a partir de ahora tenemos 3 días.

- ¿Tres días para que?

Cogieron mis brazos y me arrastraron a un cuarto donde solo había una maquina parecida a un casco y me lo pusieron en la cabeza para luego amarrarme en la silla, de pronto sentí como si un intruso entrara y me abriera la cabeza, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y yo los cerré con dificultad mientras centraba mis pensamientos en Natsume y grite en mis pensamientos.

_- ¡Natsume sálvame¡_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al sentir un dolor fuerte en la cabeza y vi a los 3 personajes de la AAO cogiendo a mis amigos que estaban despertando y al verme no se como me vieron ya que empezaron a gritar mi nombre frenéticos pero todo sonaba lejano, los bordes de mi visión tenían volitas negras y no podía centrar en algo mis pensamientos ya que me sentía desnuda y con la cabeza rellena de algodón, todo se volvió oscuro y lo ultimo que vi fue a los de la AAO sonriendo pero recordé algo y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras mi mente volvía a gritar.

- _¡Natsume sálvame¡_

De repente me siento extraña y todo se volvió oscuro.

**NATSUME**

Todo en la academia cambio desde la ida de Polka hace ya 1 año, Narumi-gay ya no se vestía como antes ahora se la pasaba deprimido y vestido como hombre, Persona y el director eran mas fríos, ya nadie hacia bromas, el humor de Imai era mas frió que antes y los mensajes de Polka menos frecuentes, 1 año y 7 meses pasaron cuando Imai volvió a hablar.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Mikan.

- Yo también.

- Yo igual.

Desde hace pocas semanas al pensar en Polka siento un dolor y mal presentimiento pero creía que eran inventos míos ahora que Imai y Ruka dicen eso me preocupo y voy a ver a Haru, si hay algo que aprendí de estar tanto tiempo con ese lobo y con Polka es que cada vez que algo malo le pasa a ella, el lobo lo demuestra estando raro.

- ¿Natsume, adonde vas?

- A ver a Haru, si algo malo le pasa a Polka ese lobo lo sabrá.

- Vamos contigo.

- Imai... vamos.

Los 3 salimos corriendo y asustado veo que ese lobo esta inquieto y muy preocupado, me agacho y le acaricio un poco.

- ¿Que te pasa campeón?

Imai se arrodilla al lado de mi y llora un poco mientras Ruka la consuela pero algo me tenia preocupado y es que sentía como algo trataba de entrar en mi, me rrendi y lo deje entrar.

-_¡Natsume sálvame¡_

Me levante del suelo y poco después otra vez sonó la frágil voz de ella.

- _¡Natsume sálvame¡_

Mi vista se volvió borrosa y me vi a mi mismo atado en lo que asemejaba un laboratorio unos señores sostenían a tres personas de mi edad que gritaban un nombre poco después los escuche.

_- ¡Mikan¡ ¡suéltenla, ¿que les ha hecho?¡_

_- ¡Mikan míranos¡_

_- No los escucha idiotas, todo es inútil._

Poco después volví al bosque y note que Ruka e Imai me veían preocupados.

- ¿Que te paso Natsume?

- Estabas ido.

- No se preocupen, vamonos.

Mikan te encontrare y salvare, lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Gracias a todos por sus reviews me han hecho muy feliz, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo rápidamente, gracias por su paciencia.<strong>

**K: Nikodi, ¿porque eres tan mala de detener la historia en ese momento?**

**N: Gomene, pero actualizare mas rápido para quitar dudas que tal vez queden en las cabezas de los lectores, bye bye. **


	8. Conociendo la verdad

**NIKODI: Hola, otro capitulo mas (bailando y saltando de la felicidad)**  
><strong>KAEDE: Tranquilízate.<strong>  
><strong>NIKODI: (Puchero y saca lengua)<strong>  
><strong>KAEDE: Gakuen alice ni sus personajes son de Nikodi-nya.<strong>  
><strong>NIKODI: Aunque me gustaría<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

Poco después volví al bosque y note que Ruka e Imai me veían preocupados.

- ¿Que te paso Natsume?

- Estabas ido.

- No se preocupen, vamonos.

Mikan te encontrare y salvare, lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN <strong>

No puedo abrir los ojos, es como si los tuviera sellados, siento la cabeza como rellena con algodón y me duele mucho, Natsume sálvame, Natsume...¿quien es Natsume? solo me acuerdo de mi nombre Mikan Yukihara, porque me duele la garganta ¿grite? no lo se.

- Tenemos 3 días para enseñarle lo esencial, no pudimos hacerlo por completo y sus conocimientos fueron borrados.

- ¿Como pudo fallar?

- No lo sabemos.

¿Quienes son estas personas? ¿3 días para que? tengo sueño...ya puedo abrir los ojos, estoy en una habitación que no reconozco y hay un hombre que no conozco parado al frente mio.

- Que bien que hayas despertado querida.

- ¿Qui...quien eres?

Mi voz suena extraña, una punzada de dolor recorre mi cabeza y pecho me agarro la cabeza y noto que la tengo vendada y me palpita.

- ¿No me recuerdas querida?

- No.

- Soy tu padre.

- ¿Padre?

- Hija mía, esto es mi culpa no debí dejarte salir ese día, por mi descuido te atropellaron lo siento.

- ¿ Me...atropellaron?

- Si, y lamento mucho mi descuido hija.

- Papa, ¿porque no me acuerdo de nada?.

- No te preocupes debió ser por culpa del accidente, pero yo te ayudare a superar la perdida de tu memoria.

- Si.

Lo abrace y llore en su hombro, me explico que debía hacer de hombre por lo que cuando hayan visitas usare peluca y ropa de chico luego desayunamos y me explico que yo era un ser llamado diclonius y tenia que aprender a usar mis vectores para no asesinar a nadie, acepte sin saber lo duros que serian los entrenamientos, pero ahora 6 meses después he asesinado a Kounji un director de la academia alice y por una razón me duele.** (K: Primera y creo que única aparición de pov satoshi)**

**SATOSHI**

Hace un año que estoy de viaje, terriblemente se me perdió el móvil y no pude seguir comunicándome con mi pequeña Miki pero no hay de que preocuparse ya que seguramente ella me disculpara, al arribar por la puerta de entrada del instituto sentí un escalofrió y tuve un mal presentimiento, este fue aumentando cuando entre a la oficina de la directora donde me encontré a la susodicha extremadamente preocupada, se asusto una vez noto mi presencia y con un visible temblor hablo.

- Lo... lo lamento Okamura-sama.

- ¿De que te disculpas?

La vi tomando aire y decir algo muy lentamente.

- Hace 6 meses... Yukihara-san, las hermanas Inoue, Yagami-kun y Oso-san desaparecieron... creemos que se trata de un secuestro ya que sus cosas estaban arruinadas y tiradas por todas partes.

No escuche lo que estaba diciendo, mis queridos amigos fueron secuestrados hace 6 meses y no han sido localizados, sin poder evitarlo salí de hay y me dirigí al cuarto de Miki, todo estaba en orden pero ella no pudo haber huido ya que dejo su ropa y su celular, tome con cuidado un peluche que le había regalado en su cumpleaños el año pasado y me fije que no estaban los que le regale en el primer cumpleaños que estuve con ella, estoy desesperado, este lugar esta embriagado con su aroma y todas sus cosas están bien cuidadas y todo pero ella no esta, unas lagrimas traicioneras cayeron de mis ojos pero no me las limpie, solo deje que fluyan libremente mis sentimientos de tristeza, me recosté en la cama y llore hasta quedarme dormido ya que al menos en los sueños ella esta libre, me siento frustrado no solo por no protegerla cuando lo había prometido sino también porque no le confesé que la amaba y que la ayudaría a superar su pasado que yo se que aun no superaba ya que todas las noches sufre con esos recuerdos, ya esta decidido me trasladare al Gakuen Alice que tanto ama y a la vez odia Mikan ,¿como la conocerán en ese instituto? no importa, quiero saber como era ella antes y si sus ex-amigos la extrañan como ella a ellos, 2 días después me encuentro en camino a esa academia, pero ahora que la veo no es tan genial como Miki me la nombraba, es mas oscura y triste de lo que pensé, hasta el profesor del que ella me hablo es distinto, el uniforme es igual , lo único igual.

- Mi nombre es Okamura Satoshi, 15 años, alice control de armas, clase especial, estrella especial.

- Okamura-kun, siéntate junto a Natsume el chico con el manga.

Al pasar al lado de quien supongo es Hotaru me acerco a su oído y le susurro una de mis mentirillas.

- No importa que te disculpes, Mikan te odia.

Me miro sorprendida pero no le preste atención, me senté y poco después varias personas se pusieron a mi alrededor y antes de que hablaran me levante me pare en la ventana y dije.

- Ya los conozco a todos mejor de lo que querría.

Y desaparecí dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, desde ese momento estoy en mi habitación porque no responderé sus preguntas y se los he dejado en claro.

**MIKAN**

Desde que nos enteramos que yo poseía unos vectores mi papa me rogó que entrenara para aprender a usarlos a estos y a mis poderes, los entrenamientos fueron difíciles y dolorosos pero no quiero hacerle daño a mi padre por lo que los soporte, quiero ser una buena hija por lo que ayudo a papa en el trabajo, normalmente es fácil pero uno en especial me costo mucho, matar a Kounji-san me costo tanto emocionalmente por ser la primera persona que mato y físicamente por todos los guardias que me atacaron, al llegar herida conocí a 3 chicos y un oso que se me hacían extrañamente familiares.

- ¿Quienes son?

- ¿Miki, ya no nos reconoces?

- ¿Miki?

Miki, estoy segura de que me llamaron de ese modo, pero ¿porque me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos?

- Me llamo Neri Inoue, tengo 15 años y mi alice es el viento.

- Me llamo Sage Inoue, tengo 15 años, mi alice es el agua y soy la hermana gemela de Neri.

- Me llamo Mikio Yagami, tengo 15 años, mi alice es el cambio de edad y soy el amigo de la infancia de estas dos.

- Me llamo Mikan Yukihara, tengo 15 años, mi papa es Itsuko Gensai, mi alice es la anulación.

Estoy contenta de que aquellos chicos no me hallan despreciado al ver la sangre que cubría mi cuerpo, pero me siento rara un poco triste y con ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo alegre y con ganas de hacer una fiesta, no puedo pensar claramente por lo que arreglo las cosas y me voy a duchar, duro aproximadamente 14 minutos en la ducha para luego salir vestirme con una camisa que me tapaba lo suficiente para que no se me vea nada de mi ahora bien formado cuerpo, me pongo unas zapatillas y me peino en una cola alta, me miro al espejo sonrió para despejar los recuerdos del señor Kounji llamarme por mi nombre como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida mientras lo apuñalo, me despejo esos pensamientos de la mente y corro a buscar a Itsuko-otosan, a pesar de tener la mente atormentada por la culpa se que papa me quiere y no va a dejar de hacerlo por culpa de esa tontería, al llegar al despacho de papa veo que esta hablando con alguien y no logro evitar abrir un poco la puerta y curiosear un poco la conversación.

- No puedo creer que Yukihara se haya tragado el cuento de que eres su padre.

- Si, sabes perfectamente que al borrarle la memoria a la gente se vuelven mas accesibles a manipular.

- Y...¿cuanto tiempo planeas engañarla o es que te encariñaste con la mocosa?

- Lo suficiente, para luego desecharla ya que pronto los recuerdos volverán ya que como sabes por alguna razón la maquina no funciono bien con ella y sabes que no me encariñaría con basura como ella.

No pude contener unas lagrimas al enterarme de eso, mi padre no era mi padre y solo me había estado utilizando,¿sera por eso que siempre que veo las pocas pertenencias que tengo y a mis nuevos amigos me duele la cabeza?, si me van a usar tengo que huir ¿no?, pero ¿como lo haré?...

* * *

><p><strong>N: ¿Que tal?,¿les gusto o lo odiaron?<strong>

**K: Hasta luego chicos.**

**N: Bye, bye**


	9. el escape

**N: (REVERENCIA) Lamento la demora, la historia va a tener una parte con drama la cual espero les guste.**  
><strong>K: Gakuen alice ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Nikodi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

- Y...¿cuanto tiempo planeas engañarla o es que te encariñaste con la mocosa?

- Lo suficiente, para luego desecharla ya que pronto los recuerdos volverán ya que como sabes por alguna razón la maquina no funciono bien con ella y sabes que no me encariñaría con basura como ella.

No pude contener unas lagrimas al enterarme de eso, mi padre no era mi padre y solo me había estado utilizando,¿sera por eso que siempre que veo las pocas pertenencias que tengo y a mis nuevos amigos me duele la cabeza?, si me van a usar tengo que huir ¿no?, pero ¿como lo haré?...

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN<strong>

No soporte la conversación y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación donde empaque mis cosas y me puse una capa, corrí y busque a mis amigos ya que solo ellos me ayudarían y yo lo comprendía, ellos se sorprendieron al verme pero al mismo tiempo se alegraron de que yo quiera huir especialmente con ellos por lo que aceptaron y empacaron sus cosas mientras que yo cogía en brazos a Oso como si hubiera echo eso muchas veces y me montaba en la espalda de Mikio para no atrasarlos por culpa de mi estado, después correr toda la noche y parte del día cayeron dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL<strong>

y en el plazo de una hora Mikan y Oso desaparecieron dejando a un chico extraño tratando de despertar a los demás.

- Oigan, despierten.

- mmmmm.

- Despierten.

Después de varios intentos los 3 despertaron y se asustaron al ver un chico raro y a la vez guapo **(NIKODI: Tiene el pelo azul y un ojo zafiro y el otro lo tiene tapado con un parche)** lo saludaron y se presentaron.

- Me llamo Takeshi Nagase, tengo 15 años y mi alice es la petrificacion.

- Me llamo Sage Inoue, tengo 15 años, mi alice es el agua y soy la hermana gemela de Neri.

- Me llamo Mikio Yagami, tengo 15 años, mi alice es el cambio de edad y soy el amigo de la infancia de estas dos.

- Me llamo Neri Inoue, tengo 15 años y mi alice es el viento...¿donde están Mikan y oso?

- ¿Te refiere a la pequeña y el peluche?

- Si.

- Los lleve a mi casa antes de que cogieran un resfriado, vamos.

- No gracias, nosotros ya tenemos casas pero Mikan no.

- No se preocupen, yo me encargare de ella.

- Ten, dale esto y ella confiara en ti.

- Gracias.

Le pasaron una tarjeta que decía que era de confianza y que cuidaría de ella para que de este modo ella confiara en el, dicho y echo ya que cuando ella despertó se asusto y luego se presentaron.

- Me llamo Takeshi Nagase, tengo 15 años y mi alice es la petrificacion.

- Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, tengo 15 años y mi alice es la anulación... dime Nagase-san.

- Llámame por mi nombre y yo lo haré por el tuyo.

- O...Ok, Takeshi-san, se que es repentino pero ¿te puedo llamar Take-chan?

- Si yo te puedo llamar Miki.

- Trato.

A pesar de acabar de conocerse Mikan sentía cierto apego por Takeshi, pocos minutos después descubrió que el también tenia vectores y que solo habían 3 personas mitad alice y mitad diclonius, ese era el nombre de los poseedores de vectores.

- Los diclonius son armas humanas que usaban los humanos hasta la revelación de estos seres, tres mujeres diclonius legendarias con los nombres de Carla, Lucy y Raquel se enamoraron de tres de sus enemigos los alices cuyos nombres eran Habib, Kouta y Paladio, su amor fue correspondido y huyeron, Carla se caso con Paladio, Lucy con Kouta y Raquel con Habib, las tres parejas tuvieron varios hijos pero la curiosidad de estos es que parecían alices solo que con vectores pero estos no se veían por lo que era difícil identificarlos, los descendientes de esta combinación eran buscados y cazados hasta que solo quedaron tres descendientes.

- Lo que significa que si Take-chan y yo somos 2 descendientes ¿donde esta el ultimo?

- Se llama Okamura Satoshi, el esta con los alices.

- O...Okamura Sa...Satoshi-kun

Nuevas oleadas de dolor recorrían la cabeza de la pequeña lo cual ella tomo por que conocía anteriormente al mencionado por lo que le contó lo poco que sabia de su vida a Takeshi y el sonrió.

- ¿Cantas?

- Si.

- Canta esta canción.

Le paso una hoja con una letra y se dirigieron a la sala de música de la mansión, la canción se llamaba Todo lo bueno tiene un final, el tomo la batería y empezó a tocar, Mikan cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió empezó a cantar. **(NIKODI: Todo lo bueno tiene un final no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nelly Furtado)**

Ya no se que es lo que debo hacer

En esta realidad  
>Todo sé fue del incierto<br>Ya no sé la vida se me va  
>No encuentro la verdad volando entre mis sueños<p>

¿Cómo entender, cómo aceptar  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final?<br>¿Cómo entender, cómo aceptar  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final?<p>

Cuándo mi voz nunca se detiene  
>Pero ya no sé<br>Sí te alejo de mi espíritu para siempre  
>Quiero huir de mi aunque no sueñe<br>Cuándo nada vuela  
>Y sólo la gravedad me haga caminar<p>

¿Cómo entender, cómo aceptar  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final?<br>¿Cómo entender, cómo aceptar  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final?<br>Tiene un final, tiene un final  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final<p>

Y los grillos silban a la luna  
>A la luna nueva<br>Luna, luna nueva

Y los grillos silban a la luna  
>A la luna nueva<br>Luna, luna nueva  
>Para descansar<p>

¿Cómo entender, cómo aceptar  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final?<br>¿Cómo entender, cómo aceptar  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final?<br>Tiene un final, tiene un final  
>Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final<p>

Y los grillos silban a la luna  
>A la luna nueva<br>Luna, luna nueva

Y los grillos silban a la luna  
>A la luna nueva<br>Luna, luna nueva  
>Para descansar<p>

Al terminar vio que Takeshi tenia una cara de sorpresa.

- Tu voz es simplemente perfecta.

Estas palabras provocaron un rubor en Mikan y al darse cuenta Takeshi también se ruborizo y miro a otro lado.

- Quiero decir que no es ni aguda ni grave, ni tan alto ni tan bajo, es natural y muy bonita.

- Gra...Gracias, pero la canción es muy triste ¿no crees?

- Si, la compuso mi hermana antes de morir, cambiando de tema ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

- Si, el violín, la guitarra, el piano, la batería y un poco la flauta.

- Tengo una idea, ¿hacemos una banda?

- Si.

- Ve a dormir que mañana iras conmigo al colegio.

- Si.

Esa noche fue tranquila para todos menos para Mikan que fue atormentada por sentimientos como amor, dolor y un poquito de odio, sumándole unos intensos ojos carmesí.

* * *

><p><strong>N: ( Con delantal) Lamento la demora pero entiendan que estamos en día muy ocupados y no me queda tiempo de escribir.<strong>

**K: Comenten o les pateare el trasero.**

**N: ¡Kaede eso no se dice¡, lamento sus palabras y mil gracias a los que me han apoyado en la historia. Sayonara.**


	10. kuro tenshi

**N: Hola de nuevo**

**K: Feliz cumpleaños Nikodi.**

**N: Gracias Kaede.**

**K: Gakuen alice no le pertenece a Nikodi**

**N: Pero la historia si.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

- Ve a dormir que mañana iras conmigo al colegio.

- Si.

Esa noche fue tranquila para todos menos para Mikan que fue atormentada por sentimientos como amor, dolor y un poquito de odio, sumándole unos intensos ojos carmesí.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN<strong>

Me desperté con lagrimas en los ojos, seguramente por lo que soñé pero lo mas raro era que no recordaba nada del sueño a excepción de unos ojos carmesí, amor, dolor y un poquito de odio hacia alguien pero decidí no pensar en eso e inmediatamente lanzo un corto suspiro, me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi cuarto sorprendiendo a una señora que estaba entre los 50 años pero se veía muy amable y una señorita de unos 30 años con apariencia frágil y amable, la señora de mayor edad hablo.

- Buenos días joven ama, mi nombre es Ann su empleada personal y esta es mi hija Hana su compañera de estudios y juegos.

- Un placer Ann-san, Hana-san, mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara.

- Mucho gusto, este es el uniforme de la señorita Misako, difunta hermana menor del señorito Takeshi.

- ¿Di...Difunta?

- Padecía de la misma enfermedad que el señorito y murió antes que el.**(N: Sufría del corazón, K: Pobre, para este tiempo Misako tendría 13, murió a los 11)**

- Lo siento.

El uniforme consistía en una falda negra con bordes blancos que me quedaba a 6 cm. sobre la rodilla lo que me sorprendió ya que acostumbraba usarla debajo de la rodilla pero igual tapaba la pistola, una camiseta manga larga color blanco, una corbata parecida a un listón rojo y una chaqueta color rojo con botones amarillos, medias veladas negras y zapatos cafés **(N: El uniforme de Fortune arterial)**, era increíble fue mi pensamiento y sin darme cuenta era dirigida a mi baño.

- Joven ama, ¿que aroma prefiere, Sakura, rosas, lirio o narciso?

- Sakura.

- Bien su baño ya esta preparado, puede meterse.

En ese preciso instante le pedí a que Hana-san se saliera para bañarme y entre para luego de 15 minutos salir y vestirme con el uniforme, pensé en que peinado hacerme ya que al decidir abandonar a mi supuesto padre también decidí no pensar en la vida de mis arrebatados recuerdos y al abandonar eso también abandone mi infantil peinado, me peino y me puse dos listones a los lados de la cabeza obviamente en el pelo, sonrió al espejo y salgo corriendo a desayunar.

- Buenos días, Take-chan.

- Buenos días, Miki.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y me senté a desayunar, se hiso un silencio agradable hasta que Takeshi lo rompió.

- Mañana...mañana vendrá la gente de la prensa a tomarle las fotos a la heredera de todas las riquezas de los Nagase.

- ¿Quien es esa persona?

- Como decirlo... primero que todo... se que no te acuerdas pero yo era tu amigo de la infancia, me aleje del pueblo a los 6 años y no volví a saber nada de ti, mis padres murieron asesinados cuando tenia 7 años y mi hermana y yo empezamos a sufrir del corazón... ella murió hace 2 años en su cumpleaños numero 11 dejándome solo, no sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando estaba en mi caminata y te vi tirada en el suelo dormida, nunca olvide cuando eramos pequeños y prometimos estar juntos por siempre y se que ahora no me vez con los ojos con los que te veo pero... ¿serias mi hermana y la heredera de mis riquezas?

Toda la información se colo por mi cerebro dejándome sorprendida pero a pesar de que mi mente y corazón susurraban que no, de repente mi corazón cambio de idea y latió mas rápido sonrojandome y acepte sonriendo después de todo no importa que no tenga recuerdos y que no lo conozca pero algo en mi corazón me decía que lo haga, que le de esa oportunidad que me estaba pidiendo, al terminar de desayunar nos dieron las maletas y nosotros partimos camino la escuela donde aprendí o mejor dicho repase varias cosas que la AAO me había ensañado y al aburrirme empece a componer una canción la cual mostré a Takeshi el sonrió y ambos nos dirigimos a la sala de ensayos para tocar, el se sentó y empezó a tocar el piano y yo empece a cantar.** (K: Es el ending del anime Kamisama no inai nichiyoubi)**

__Owaranai MERODII wo  
>utaidashimashita.<br>Totemo daisuki de sukoshi setsunakute  
>demo<br>Tomaru koto ga dekinakute  
>kirai ni narimashita<br>tatoe taisetsu na kimi no soba demo__

__Life on the planet  
>Mieru keshiki wa<br>Onaji ni wa dekinai no desu  
>Kokoro mo mirai mo egao mo<br>Sou mada minu ai mo__

__Sweet love in love world  
>Sweet love in love world<br>You know what you wanna be  
>Wakattenda<br>Sweet love in love world  
>Sweet love in love world<br>You know what you wanna be__

__Towa no uta__

__Tomedonaku nagareru namida arimashita  
>Totemo toumei de chotto shoppakute<br>Demo  
>Tomeru koto ga dekinakute<br>Minna waraimashita  
>Namida warai demo onaji iro desho<em>_

__Life on the planet  
>Mieru keshiki wa<br>Onaji ni wa dekinai mono  
>Kokoro mo mirai mo egao mo<br>Sou mada minu yume mo__

__Sweet love in love world  
>Sweet love in love world<br>You know what you wanna be  
>Wakattenda<br>Sweet love in love world  
>Sweet love in love world<br>You know what you wanna be__

__I can believe you tonight  
>You see one light for it tonight<br>Koi shikute nakitakute  
>Furueru yoru mo aru keredo<br>I can believe you tonight  
>You see one light for it tonight<br>Eien to hakanasa to  
>Furueru yoru mo aru keredo<em>_

_More, Sweet love in love world _  
><em>Sweet love in love world <em>  
><em>You know what you wanna be <em>  
><em>Wakattenda <em>  
><em>Sweet love in love world <em>  
><em>Sweet love in love world <em>  
><em>You know what you wanna be<em>

A pesar de todo me había metido demasiado en la canción que no me di cuenta que Mikio y sus amigos habían llegado y que Mikio había empezado a tocar la batería, me sorprendió al terminar y escuchar los aplausos de mis amigos, mi rostro se sonrojo y les pedí tímidamente si querían hacer una banda con nosotros, aceptaron de inmediato.

- Tenshi.

- Kuro.

- Violet.

- Akuma

- Que se llame Kuro Tenshi **(ángeles negros)**.

- Me parece bien, adiós vamos Take-chan.

Después de despedirnos empezamos a hacer los tramites de ingreso y en poco tiempo tuvimos tiempos alegres y ocupados y 1 mes después de crear la banda ya eramos mundialmente conocidos.**(N: El orden de la banda es así: Neri es la pianista, Sage es la segunda guitarrista, Mikio es el baterista y Mikan y Takeshi los cantantes, Mikan es la primera guitarrista y violinista)**

- Dentro de tres meses saldremos en la revista Cool people, nunca imagine que en poco tiempo seriamos tan famosos como para tener un lugar en esa revista ¿no crees Take-chan?

- Si, Miki.

- Dime Take-chan.

- ¿Que cosa te digo?

- ¿Porque tienes un parche?

Takeshi se sorprendió por la pregunta pero luego se quito el parche dejando al descubierto un ojo color carmesí claro distinto al de mis constantes sueños y dijo.

- Cuando nos conocimos en el jardín de niños todos me molestaban por tener los ojos de distinto color pero tu los gritaste y me sacaste corriendo, me sonreíste y me lo diste diciéndome que con eso ya no me molestarían mas y funciono por lo que nunca me lo quito ya que me recuerda a ti y me protege de las burlas, aparte de que es un potente limitador para controlar mi alice.

Yo sonreí y lo abrace, 3 meses mas pasaron y las canciones de Kuro Tenshi eran famosas mas que todo las siguientes: You found me **( N: Pertenece a The fray)**, Girlfriend **(N: Pertenece a Avril Lavinge)**, How to save a life **( N: Pertenece a The fray)**, Owaranai Melody wo Utaidashimashita **(K: Pertenece al anime kamisama no inai nichiyoubi)**, Colgando en tus manos **(K: Pertenece a Carlos Baute)**, beloved survival **(N: Pertenece al anime brothers conflict) **entre otras, Yo me dirigía en este momento a la casa ya que era la hora de la entrevista y ya iba un poco tarde, al llegar contesto las preguntas y a la hora de la foto salí de los mas hermosa según los reporteros. **(K: Mikan llevaba un vestido rosado al estilo chino con una camisa manga larga blanca por debajo y un listón amarillo, el pelo lo tenia liso y un listón rojo sobre la cabeza, los chicos llevaban ropa parecida, pantalones negros , camisa azul y chaqueta negra, mientras que las otras chicas iban con un vestido azul y una chaquetica negra, N: La pose que usaron en la foto fueron Mikan y Takeshi cogidos de las manos y los chicos a sus lados.)** la foto fue publicada no solo en Japón sino también en todo el mundo y pronto la revista llego a gakuen alice.

**NATSUME (N: Hace rato no vemos como esta la cosa por la academia, K: Si)**

Una castaña esta parada frente a mi,sonriendo, grito su nombre pero al parecer no me escucha de pronto unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos y ella sale corriendo mientras dice.

- Hasta nunca, Natsume.

Me despierto en mi habitación sudado y con lagrimas, me desespero y revuelvo mi pelo hasta dejarlo super despeinado, todos los días sueño lo mismo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella a pesar de no haberla visto por ya casi 3 años pero aun la amo y quiero agradecerle por haber rescatado a mi hermana de las garras del difunto ESP, el cual murió hace algunos meses asesinado por lo cual habilidades peligrosas desapareció y persona nos dejo ver una nueva cara que no conocíamos, la vida en la academia mejoro un poco y ahora ya podemos salir a finales de las clases a nuestras casas y los fines de semana también, pero esta rutina ya se volvió aburrida ya que es como ver la misma película cientos de veces y eso es bastante aburridor.

- Natsume.

- ¿Hn?

Ahora estoy en el mismo dormitorio que Ruka ya que ahora nos dividen por genero, Mikan ¿donde estas ahora? sin ti mis días se oscurecieron te lo juro, no importa cuantas novias tenga no te puedo olvidar y eso que he tenido 4 sin contarte a ti, lamento haber roto nuestra promesa ,Ruka tiene en sus manos una revista de ¿cool people? no sabia que eso le gustara.

- Ruka ¿que haces leyendo eso?

- En mi casa papa y mama están encaprichados con una nueva banda llamada Kuro tenshi y me obligaron a ver una foto de ellos y como se que no te lo vas a creer lo que vi por lo que traje la revista como prueba.

- ¿Creerme que?

- Mira.

Al ver la foto sentí como toda la ira se me acumulaba dentro, Mikan estaba cogida de la mano con un hombre y lo peor es que iba vestida con unas ropas que nunca había usado.

- ¿ Que es esto?

- La banda Kuro tenshi de otra ciudad con Mikan Yukihara como guitarrista y vocalista, Takeshi Nagase como vocalista y pianista, Inoue Sage como guitarrista, Inoue Neri como pianista y Yagami Mikio como baterista, atrás hay una entrevista lo mejor es que la leas.

- ¿Mikan Yukihara?

- Verdadero apellido o tal vez el nombre artístico...

No escuchaba a Ruka ya que las palabras que habían escritas me aturdieron, primero Mikan vendrá de nuevo a esta academia el próximo año, segundo Mikan y el tal Takeshi son hermanos cosa que es imposible teniendo en cuenta que son diferentes en todo y tercero me acabo de acordar que Satoshi parecía conocernos ¿sera que la conoció?, peo lo mas importante es que mi Mikan vendría pronto y al recordar cuando Imai llego con una cara asustada y dijo que el abuelo de ella fue asesinado y ella se fue con un desconocido a otra ciudad, fue la primera vez que la vi llorar y abrazarse a si misma, pero juro que lograre alcanzar su corazón de nuevo no importa que y la salvare de lo que le hicieron aquel día hace ya mucho tiempo, iré a ver a Imai y planear la reconciliación de ambas.

* * *

><p><strong>N: (De rodillas) Lamento la demora, es que estamos en fiesta y...<strong>

**M: No te preocupes, la historia esta interesante para mi.**

**N: *Con corazones en los ojos* n.n Mikan.**

**K: Adiós, comenten**


	11. de nuevo sucede, me duele

**N: ¡Hola chicos¡**  
><strong>K: No grites sabes que no esta bien para mis oídos, lamento a los que no les gustan las canciones pronto acabaran al igual que este fragmento de la historia<strong>  
><strong>N: Si, si, gakuen alice no me pertenece pero la historia si.<strong>  
><strong>K: Sigan leyendo hasta el final, no se arrepentirán.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

- ¿Mikan Yukihara?

- Verdadero apellido o tal vez el nombre artístico...

No escuchaba a Ruka ya que las palabras que habían escritas me aturdieron, primero Mikan vendrá de nuevo a esta academia el próximo año, segundo Mikan y el tal Takeshi son hermanos cosa que es imposible teniendo en cuenta que son diferentes en todo y tercero me acabo de acordar que Satoshi parecía conocernos ¿sera que la conoció?, peo lo mas importante es que mi Mikan vendría pronto y al recordar cuando Imai llego con una cara asustada y dijo que el abuelo de ella fue asesinado y ella se fue con un desconocido a otra ciudad, fue la primera vez que la vi llorar y abrazarse a si misma, pero juro que lograre alcanzar su corazón de nuevo no importa que y la salvare de lo que le hicieron aquel día hace ya mucho tiempo, iré a ver a Imai y planear la reconciliación de ambas.

* * *

><p><strong> MIKAN<strong>

Todos estábamos alegres por nuestros grandes logros y de que ya en poco asistiríamos en una academia de élite alice, mientras todos hablaban yo fui a comprar los ingredientes para la cena ya que siempre me disgusto dejarle este trabajo a la pobre y anciana Ann, me fui pensando en lo mal que la había pasado cuando recupere un fragmento de mi memoria en el que estaba Satoshi y mis 3 amigos todo el sufrimiento a causa del dolor de cabeza que sentía,**( N: ella** **aun creía que oso era un peluche normal por lo que este no se movía pero era consentido por Mikan por lo que el era feliz)**, las compras fueron tranquilas pero cuando volví de las compras observe y sentí que el ambiente estaba tenso y desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos, al entrar pude escuchar mejor la discucion pero me lamente de escucharlo.

- ¡ Te dije que dejaras de creer que eres el mejor solo porque tienes a Mikan¡

- ¡Pero no es mi culpa que me haya elegido a mi sobre ustedes¡

- ¡No tienes derecho¡

- ¡Quietos los 3, ¿como creen que se sentiría Mikan si los ve peleándose por su culpa?¡

- ¡Cállate Sage, deberías dejar de creer que eres la única¡

- ¡No me hables así Neri-onechan¡

- ¡Te lo advierto Takeshi, deja de hacerte el enfermo para conseguir la atención de Mikan¡

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que mi alice afecta a mi corazón¡

- ¡Seguramente no tienes alices¡

- ¡¿Quieres que te petrifique para probarlo?¡

- ¡Parad ambos¡

Abrí los ojos de golpe, acto seguido tire las bolsas al suelo y salí corriendo de la casa mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por mi rostro sin poder detenerse, los dolores de cabeza empezaron y unas imágenes pasaban muy rápido, llegue a un parque y me sente en una de las atracciones, tomo aire y lo expulso para empezar a cantar. **_(KAEDE: La canción no nos pertenece)_**

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa_  
><em>namida nioi shita <em>  
><em>yasashii manazashi no Tabibito<em>

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru _  
><em>natsukashii ongaku <em>  
><em>omoidasenai kioku Samayou<em>

Al terminar de cantar esta parte la lluvia callo del cielo mojandola mientras ella sonreía y alzaba las manos.

_yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana __tsubasa de_

_omoi omoi no kieani basho made f__utari de _

_ tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

_Kurai yoru no naka de _  
><em>Watashi wo terashiteru <em>  
><em>yasashii manazashi no anata ni<em>

_aitai ..._

Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas mientras la lluvia caía de las nubes como si estas compartieran su dolor con la castaña que soy una pobre y tonta castaña, si yo fuera una tonta no se habría dado cuenta ya, de que sus sentimientos por Takeshi no son de amor sino de cariño que una hermana siente por su hermano mientras que los de el si eran de amor, pero no importaba cuantas veces intentaba explicárselo nunca podía lograrlo y ahora esa debilidad a lastimarlo había logrado que el se enamore mas de ella y por su causa todos en su casa se pelearan, solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que termine de cantar y ahora el frió me carcomía y tenia la ropa emparamada, mi propio estornudo me saco de mis pensamientos y al sentir el frió me abrace a si misma mientras sentía las gotas del diluvio mojarme mas, estoy sola, vi unos pequeños pies y de pronto no sentía la lluvia por lo que alce el rostro lleno de lagrimas que se negaban a detenerse y vi a un pequeño niño con un rostro absolutamente serio, no podía verlo bien por culpa de las lagrimas pero sospechaba que era pequeño y amable.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Soy Hiroto, tengo 3 años y he venido a llevarte a que te seques y vuelvas a tu casa.

- No, no voy a volver, aparte ¿para quien trabajas?

- Yo no trabajo para nadie, pero si no quieres volver a casa dime ¿Porque?

- No soy mas que un problema y nadie notara mi ausencia, la vida es tan injusta.

- Tienes que saber que la vida no es tan fácil como piensas, en estos momentos puede que lo que has sufrido solo sea un pequeño fragmento de lo difícil que es de verdad y... lo único que te mantiene viva es tu voluntad de vivir, recuerdalo Mikan.

Estaba estupefacta, las palabras de este chico eran demasiado duras para ser dichas por un niño pequeño pero una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi, una llamita que representaba mi deseo por vivir y que me recordaba que no estoy sola.

- Espera.

- ¿ Que quieres?

- No quiero volver a mi casa, ¿puedo ir a la tuya?

Mi voz no sonaba normal, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo y negándome una mejor visión del chico.

- Claro, pero me lo debes.

- Si.

El me ayudo a levantar y la llevo a su casa aunque en realidad era mas como una mansión, mi respiración y lagrimas se habían tranquilizado lo suficiente para no llorar por lo cual mire en dirección de mi pequeño héroe y pude observar que tenia un cabello plateado el cual brillaba a pesar de estar mojado y pegado en la frente del chico, sus ojos grises eran opacos pero se veían a la perfección a pesar de estar detrás de unas gafas .

- Tu cabello es... ¿natural?

- Si, pero eso no importa ahora sígueme que te indicare donde queda el baño para que te duches y te pasare la ropa que vas a usar.

- Si.

Yo no decía nada ya que no paraba de pensar que era lo que Hiroto le iba a pedir a cambio de sus cuidados, el se dirigió a un cuarto que no observo bien y se fue, yo me metí en la bañera, pero mi baño y llanto fueron interrumpidos minutos después por el sonido de unos nudillos sobre la puerta.

- ¿Quien?

- Soy yo, la ropa esta en la cama espero que sean de tu gusto.

- No te preocupes por eso y muchas gracias.

- Mañana empezaras a pagarme no se te olvide.

- Si.

- Me voy para que te bañes en paz.

- Si.

Al salir del baño me vestí con el camisón y me acosté a dormir sin detenerme a pensar en lo sucedido en el día, pero la paz que había inundado mi mundo de sueños por los últimos 2 meses se vio derrumbada ese día.

**SUEÑO DE MIKAN...NORMAL**

Todo esta inundado en una noche de luna llena, Mikan llevaba la misma ropa que usaba para las misiones y se encontraba en la academia alice luchando contra los guardianes del ESP mientras Kounji el ESP trataba de entender porque aquella chica le era tan condenadamente familiar, Kounji observo como sus guardias eran partidos por la mitad gracias a una fuerza misteriosa, el entendió rápidamente que la ahora reconocida chica era una diclonius por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente y la observo mientras hablaba.

- Mikan, vienes a cumplir tus deudas ¿verdad?

Mikan no respondió.

- Tomare eso como un si, la guerra entre los diclonius y los alices se intensifico y la academia quiere proteger los seres que resultaron del amor prohibido entre estas 2 especies... pero nadie en la academia quiere protegeros por lo que por favor unifica las 2 especies y matame ya que no tengo derecho de vivir, antes era bueno pero me convertí en el malo dele paseo por el bien de los alices y los diclonius, una profesora llamada Yuka Azumi me maldijo... ella también era mitad alice y mitad diclonius y me odiaba por matar al amor de su vida, la mate también hace 2 años a pesar de que la amaba pero tu te le pareces por lo que quiero morir en tus manos.

Mikan no respondió, solo se limito a sacar una espada y enterrarsela en el estomago a Kounji que sonrió.

-Gracias...Mikan...

Murió y ella se fue olvidando sus palabras, la oscuridad volvió y Mikan observo a una pareja sin rostros besándose lo cual era normal en las parejas pero extrañamente Mikan sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, observo un grupo de personas sin rostro riéndose y pocas palabras pero muy hirientes se escuchaban.

- Mikan es una idiota, pensar que la he tenido que soportar todos estos años.

- Pobre ilusa

- Ojala se muera

- No vale la pena

- Es una inmadura

- Es insoportable

Un anciano sin rostro con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, sangre, un montón de imágenes tristes pasaban hasta que solo quedo oscuridad y Mikan corriendo sin rumbo mientras unos ojos carmesí la seguían.

**FIN SUEÑO DE MIKAN...NORMAL**

Mikan no paraba de gritar y las lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin detenerse, a pesar de estar dormida se cogía desesperadamente la cabeza como si le doliera y sus gritos aumentaron de repente su nivel, despertando a Hiroto que corrió desesperado al lugar donde había dejado a la chica para luego asustado tratar de despertar a Mikan.

- Mikan... Mikan...¡Mikan¡

Mikan tardo 1 hora en despertar y cuando lo hiso pudo observar la cara de preocupación de parte del pequeño que no había mostrado ningún sentimiento por horas.

- ¿Que paso, Hiroto?

Hiroto se revolvió el pelo preocupado y empezó a decir medio gritando lo que lo despertó.

- Estabas gritando...muy fuerte...demasiado fuerte si me dejas opinar, llorabas y te abrazabas pero a cada momento te tocabas la cabeza con desesperación siguiendo un patrón: abrazarte y cabeza, abrazarte y cabeza, abrazarte y cabeza, abrazarte y cabeza, cuando yo llegue estabas sudando y no dejabas de gritar ¡que se callen¡ o ¡cállense, por favor¡... me cuesta admitirlo pero me tenias muy preocu...

Mikan escuchaba con atención sin interrumpir a pesar del terrible dolor de pecho que la atormentaba constantemente pero en las ultimas frases una punzada de dolor mas fuerte de lo normal sacudió el pecho de la chica lo que la hiso soltar un grito que interrumpió y preocupo al chico.**(K: Para los que no se acuerdan, Mikan sufre del corazón, esta enfermedad fue detenida temporalmente por Subaru, como Mikan tiene 16 años su enfermedad esta despertando).**

- ¡Mikan, respira despacio¡

- Du...duele mucho.

Mikan se empezó a poner pálida y callo inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>K: Nikodi siempre se detiene en los momento de preocupación, me disculpo.<strong>

**N: ¿Disculparte de que?, sonríe.**

**K: Adiós, comenten y sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**N: Sayonara**


End file.
